1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector, such as a PCMCIA connector, and in particular to a pick-up for being temporarily inserted into a connector for allowing the connector to be picked up.
2. The Prior Art
Automation has been promoted in all industries for reducing manufacture time and cost. One aspect of automation includes using machines to pick up components to be manufactured and processed. However, small components cannot be easily picked up by a machine. Thus, a pick-up is often temporarily attached to a small component for allowing the component to be easily picked up.
Electronic card connectors, such as a PCMCIA connector, have a slim U-shaped frame which is extremely difficult to pick up. Thus, a pick-up is usually inserted into the U-shaped frame of the connector for allowing the connector to be picked up. FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows an example of a conventional pick-up commonly used in the connector industry. The pick-up, designated by reference numeral 6, comprises a rectangular body having a flat surface 60 for being picked up. Raised portions 61 are formed on opposite lateral edges of the pick-up 6. The pick-up 6 is received in the U-shaped frame of the connector, designated by reference numeral 7, with the lateral edges thereof received in slots 71 defined in the frame. The raised portions 61 are fittingly engaged in the corresponding slots 71 thereby securely retaining the pick-up in the connector 7. However, the fitting engagement between the pick-up 6 and the slots 71 exerts an excessive force on the U-shaped frame which may lead to severe deformation of or damage to the connector 7.
It is thus desirable to provide a pick-up for an electronic card connector which overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art.